the_universal_experimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Serena Kogan
| first= | last= | gender= Female | status= Alive | age= | birth= | death= | occupation= Geneticist | parents= | spouse= | children= | family = | relationships = Marcus Wright (test subject) | affiliations = Cyberdyne Systems Genetics Division Project Angel |}} Overview Dr Serena Kogan is the name of two women who are alternate counterparts from the Terminator: Salvation Universe. Pre Warping Week History Serena Kogan was a scientist working for the Cyberdyne Systems Genetics Division and was dying of terminal cancer. While working for Cyberdyne, she was head of Project Angel, which sought to use cybernetics to prolong and save human lives. This project used the bodies of executed prisoners who had donated their bodies to medical research. One of these subjects was Marcus Wright, who Serena approached multiple times to attempt to get him to give his consent. She received it the day of his execution in exchange for a kiss. there are two versions of Serena running around earth prime hailing from two different timelines Terminator: Salvation Timeline A In the Universe Depicted by the Movie Terminator Salvation Kogan died of her cancer an unspecified time before Cyberdyne was purchased by the Air Force, before which she had made several breakthroughs in cellular regeneration. Post-Judgment Day, her research was used by Skynet to turn Marcus into a cyborg as a Prototype Infiltrator. When he returned to Skynet Central, her image, pulled from his mind, was used to communicate with him by Skynet itself. Terminator: Salvation Timeline B However in an alternate timeline things went much different for Serena, she was able to convert herself into a hybrid, she survived judgement day and continued Project Angel, she worked with/controlled Skynet and created multiple Hybrids. in this timeline Serena hid among the refugees from Skynet city and managed to assassinate John Conner. Actions During the Warping Week Both Versions of Serena Found themselves alive in San Francisco facing a hostile Skynet, A Skynet the Serena of Terminator: Salvation Timeline B had no control over. Both versions of Serena and the Hybrid Humans under the Cyborg Serena's control were forced to flee or face utter annihilation by the forces of Skynet. Post Warping Week Actions the Serena of Terminator: Salvation Timeline B, now going by the name Serena Kogan Alpha, saved the life of the Serena of Terminator: Salvation Timeline A. She convert her into a hybrid Human, and she took on the name Serena Kogan Beta. the Two Kogan's share a unique link they can read each other's thoughts and at times are more like one person than two. the two Serena's Worked together to create Faction Angel, an attempt to recreate Project Angel in their image. Gallery Image:Serena_Koganfxgn.jpg|Serena Kogan as a human, dying of Cancer Image:Kugan.jpg| Image:Serena kogan.jpg|Serena Kogan of Terminator: Salvation Timeline B, in Skynet city. Image:Hybrid2.jpg|Serena Kogan Alpha during the warping week upon escaping Skynet's forces. Image:SerenaK.jpg|Serena Kogan Alpha in her Current guise as the Leader of Faction Angel. Image:Kserena.jpg|Serena Kogan Beta, after her conversion into a Hybrid Human Image:Serena_Kogen.jpg Category:Cyberdyne Systems Category:Infiltrators Category:Scientists and Engineers Category:Terminator Salvation characters